How Long Will You Stay?
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: " So, your staying?" he asked playfully. I nodded, giggling. "For as long as you want". He pulled me in close. " How about 'forever' then?". I nodded, locking my arms around his neck. "Forever?...sounds good." After Robin, Artemis, and Wally are assigned to be temporary mentors to a new, younger team, Zatanna pays them a little visit. RobinxZatanna WallyxArtemis.


**Robins POV**

I sighed, running a hand through my raven hair. I leaned against the wall, my eyes darting between my holographic wrist computer and the sparring session that was taking place right in front of me.

Starfire did a front kick to Beast Boys stomach, a direct and effective move. He lied down, sprawled on the floor in front of me.

"I won..." she exclaimed happily. She placed her hands behind her back innocently. " How was that Robin?" I nodded, giving her my approval.

I bent down to his level, offering him my hand. I helped him up.

"Concentrate..." I said simply.

"Easy for you to say…" he rubbed his stomach, I was guessing the wound would most likely bruise. " Your Robin….."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Practice more…" I explained.

He blew a tuff of hair away from his face, frowning at me. " We have powers, its not like we need any of this stuff…."

Wally laughed. "That's what you think…."

I smirked at him. "How about this then…"

Wally stood right next to me, grinning like an idiot. Artemis flanked my other side. "This is gonna be interesting…" he explained.

"If even one member of the team can beat me in hand to hand combat, we'll admit you don't need this training." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Beast Boy did the same. He smiled at me. "Powers and all?"

I nodded, not saying anything.

"Alright" he agreed. We shook hands.

_"Hes underestimating me…."_ I thought.

"I don't think this is gonna be a good idea.." Cyborg exclaimed.

"You'll lose…" Raven said nonchalantly.

"Hes not called Boy Wonder for nothing Beast Boy…" Starfire spoke up.

"Im betting the guys all gadgets and no moves…." he crossed his arms over his chest again.

I smirked at him. "To give you an advantage…."

I took my utility belt off, giving it to Artemis for safekeeping. She nodded at me, reassuring me no one will be able to touch it while it was in her hands.

Beast Boy rubbed his hands together. "Too easy…"

Starfire eyed me worriedly.

I looked at Wally, to find him grinning. I smirked back at him. I secretly gave him a low five. Underestimating what I could do was probably one of the biggest mistakes you could make in your life.

I operated the computer to be the reff while we both headed for the sparring platform.

**"Battle Commencing in…..3….2….1"** The computer sounded.

"Hes still going to lose…." I heard Raven exclaim.

I smirked. _"That girls smart…"_ I thought.

**….Time Skip….**

Beast Boy rubbed his left eye. I was guessing that would mostly likely bruise and give him a black eye. Cyborg rubbed his arm and groaned in discomfort. Raven held her ankle, then healed it with a physchic wave. Starfire rubbed her left arm, a frown on her face.

I smirked at them as Wally and Artemis flanked on either side of me. I had beaten the entire team using only hand to hand combat, no gadgets allowed. They even had the advantage, me not having my utility belt with me and us letting them use their powers against the opponent.

They couldn't touch me, even though I was holding back most of the time. I sighed, this team was extremely new. Very basic and undertrained. I realized I would need to speak to Batman about needing more mentors. Getting them trained to be professional heroes wasn't going to be as easy as I had previously thought.

I turned away from them, heading to the other corner of the room. The computer screen all held their battle results and sparring advances, all the statistics said one word: FAIL.

I typed computer codes into the machine, hacking into the Young Justice mainframe. I hit one button, accessing the chatroom service.

"All of you still need more training, if none of you can last two minutes in battle with me, none of you will last half a second against the real thing." I exclaimed, my back was still to them. It was a sad thing to say, but it was true. Letting this team go on missions was still too big a risk for any them.

"Never underestimate Ninja Boy over there.." Kid Flash jerked a thumb at me, smirking at the badly bruised team.

Artemis silently made her way to me, giving me back my utility belt. I mouthed a _'thanks'_ before I continued what I was doing. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw her place her hands on her hips, eyeing the team disapprovingly.

"Robins right, none of you are ready for the real thing yet. You will stay here and learn and train with us until you are given our or the leagues approval." She quirked an eyebrow at them. "Understood?" she said sternly.

Silent nods were seen throughout the team.

I smiled a little to myself. I never expected we would end up here. I never thought I would become a mentor of a team while I was still an apprentice myself. You see, the most capable members of the Young Justice team were assigned to be temporary mentors and counselors to the newest generations of superheroes. Potential additional members to the Young Justice team.

But Batman warned us this team was undertrained and extremely raw. That's why were training them the basics for now until they can move up a level and be trained by Black Canary like the others.

I turned back to them, finishing the report I sent to the Batman and the league.

"You'll probably be wondering what were going to teach you these coming months." I started.

"Wally will train you in both speed and agility…." I walked silently over to them, voice serious. "Artemis will train you in tactical planning and camouflage skills."

"What about you?" Starfire said shyly.

"Combat and weapons handling" I answered simply. "These are all the basics, so we expect you to learn them well, and learn them quickly."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at me." Your practically the same age as us, give or take a year or two."

I turned away from them, making my way out of the room.

"Its my life…" I said simply.

**Artemis POV**

As soon as he was out of the room, the tension in the air relaxed just a little bit. Even though he was just the protégé, he even carried the demanding air of authority the same way Batman did. Somehow at the thought of this, I smiled a little. But then I remembered something that's been bothering me.

"Kf?" I turned to look at him, a worried expression on my face.

He sped ran to me, appearing right beside me now. I blushed a little, realizing he was a bit closer than normal.

"Yeah babe?"

" Does Robin seem….a little off to you?"

He frowned, concentrating. Robin seemed a little upset the entire time, even though he beat the entire team, I could tell something was constantly bothering him. It showed in his moves. They were as perfect like always but, if you squinted just a little bit, you found him to be a bit slower. He seemed distracted somehow.

"I guess…" he shrugged. "He seemed a bit upset."

I snapped my fingers, a smile on my face. I just realized something important.

"Its been like forever since hes last seen Zatanna, hasn't he?" I smiled, knowing I was right.

He smiled, realizing what I meant." Yup" he agreed.

"Whos Zatanna?"

I turned to the team, I totally forgot they were still there.

"The girl hes in love with" Wally exclaimed bluntly.

I whacked him on the head. "Way to be subtle Kid mouth"

He laughed, suddenly hugging me from behind. I blushed a light red, but I didn't push him away. I wasn't too big on public displays of affection though.

"Im **your** Kid mouth, remember?" he asked playfully. I smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek before untangling myself from his embrace.

"Always" I said simply. That one simple word made him smile.

I heard someone gag and I laughed.

"I don't understand…" Starfire exclaimed. "Robin…has a lover?"

I sighed." I guess the cats out of the bag on this one…"

She tilted her head, obviously confused. "Its an Earth expression" I explained.

"Its obvious, but Robs too oblivious" Wally explained further.

"Oblivious on what?"

We all jumped, gasping. I heard somebody scream a little. I sighed as I realized it was just Robin, he was casually standing there right beside us, arms crossed, eyebrows raised, that all knowing smirk plastered on his face.

"Nothing" We all said in unison.

He shrugged, sighing. He ran a hand through his hair. He chose to ignore what just happened. " I thought you guys would be used to that by now" he smirked. I realized he was referring to his sudden reappearance and disappearance tricks.

"No one will ever get used to that.." Wally said.

We all nodded, laughing. He shrugged, smirking at us again.

Then a beeping went off. Robin looked at his wrist and the beeping abruptly stopped. I saw him grimace, then smirk in a mischievous way.

He waved at us, heading to one of the Zeta Tubes.

"Trouble in Gotham…" He explained.

"Who's it this time?" Wally asked.

He shrugged."Joker, Harley, Poison Ivy…." He smirked."No big deal"

"Have fun…" I joked.

I heard him laugh lightly. Then that mischievous smirk was back. "Believe me, I will"

" Be safe!" Starfire called out a second too late, he was already gone.

" Don't worry…..he wont get hurt" I assured her.

She eyed worriedly, a frown on her face." How can you be so sure?"

Wally laughed, then stuffed his face with another sandwich.

" He's Robin…" I explained bluntly.

"Show off…." I heard Beast Boy murmur. I laughed.

**….Time Skip….**

Zatannas POV

I frowned. The tears were threatening to spill.

" You cant…" I exclaimed. "You promised."

" There is still many chaos in the world." He turned away, his back was now to me. His voice was cold, robotic.

"I will keep Zatarra for now…" And with that, he flew away.

I collapsed, breaking down on my knees. The tears flowed freely now. He wouldn't release my dad. Even though we had defeated Klarion, after all this time, I still couldn't get him back.

I slowly stood up, wiping away the tears with my sleeve. Whatever strength I had in me, I collected it all to do one thing. I slowly made my way to the nearest Zeta Tube.

" Transport to Teen Titans Mountain"

I stumbled out of the transporter, holding onto the nearest ledge to keep myself steady.

As I lifted my head up, I saw a dark headed, pale skinned girl hold a ball of dark energy in her hand. My eyes widened as I realized she was preparing to throw it at me.

"Who are you?" Her voice was deep, almost scary.

" My..name is…Zatanna" I stuttered, but not because I was scared, but because I was weak and had been previously been crying.

" I don't know you, and you don't belong here." She said solemnly.

She threw it at me, but I deflected it easily, throwing it to the side so that it hit the nearby wall. Her eyes widened, she seemed surprised that I could just throw away her attack with ease.

I was completely confused, I knew she was a part of the Teen Titans team Robin had been so far monitoring as their mentor. But, where was he?

'Woah, cool moves!" I saw a green skinned boy come out from the hallway that connected to the rest of the mountain. I eyed him curiously, his hair was green too.

Taking the momentarily lapse in my concentration, the girl threw another energy sphere, but it was too late, I couldn't deflect it. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow.

I felt somebody push me out of the way, and we both stumbled, rolling on the floor. I shook my head, hoping it would drive away the dizziness. I looked up to find Robin. He looked at me worriedly, touching my cheek. I blushed as I realized he was on top of me. I noticed he was still in his costume.

"You okay?" he whispered.

I shook my head slowly as I locked my arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. He stood up, bringing me with him. I wanted to talk to him about my father. He was the first person I thought of.

He held me closer, arms wrapped securely around my waist. In normal circumstances, I would be blushing like a total idiot, considering the fact of how I was completely pressed against his body. But this wasn't a normal day to say the least.

He pulled away from me as he pulled me behind him. I realized he was acting like a shield as he stood protectively in front of me. He faced the dark haired girl that had mistaken me for an enemy.

" Do something like that again…." He threatened. From what I heard of his voice, he sounded furious. I had never seen him this angry.

I looked over to the girl, she looked genuinely terrified of him right now. The young green boy seemed just as afraid. As I looked over his shoulder, I saw a red headed girl with odd colored skin enter the room, accompanied with a man that seemed to be half robotic.

I sighed in relief as I saw Artemis and Wally come right behind them.

Wally's eyes widened as he saw the hole in the wall.

" You can miss a lot when your in the bathroom…" he joked.

"No kidding…" Robin hissed. I realized he was still angry.

"What happened?" Artemis came up to me, offering me a hug. I returned it happily. I realized at how sorely I had missed this three. They didn't spend too much time up in the mountain because they had to train this team first. I let go.

"That's not important…" I assured her."Im okay" I smiled at her, Artemis was like my big protective sister.

From the corner of my eye I saw Robins fist clench. I took his hand in my own, unclenching it. " Im okay, really"

He offered me a small smile, but then his expression was worried again. "Whats wrong?" He wiped away a wet substance from my cheek, my eyes widened as I realized they were tears. I didnt realized I had begun crying again.

That was my breaking point, the tears flowed freely as I hid my face with my hands. I felt him pull me into his arms, rubbing my back in circular motions in an attempt to soothe me. In a few minutes, my crying turned into soft sobs.

" Zee...Zee, look at me." he begged. He gently took my face in his hands so that he could look me in the eyes. He frowned, asking me what happened.

" Nabu...he broke his promise." I whispered. The whites of his mask widened as I knew he realized Nabu had broken the promise to give my father back.

He sighed, pulling me closer to him. He didnt say anything, and neither did I or anyone else. Robin knew what I was feeling, he had felt this way his whole life as the Boy Wonder, and knowing he knew how I felt, that comfort was enough.

He pulled away , I sighed, a little dissapointed.

But then I understood as he picked me up and cradled me in his arms**( bridal style ),** I locked my arms around his neck for support. I looked at him, confused.

Artemis and Wally looked at us, eyes wide, mouths open. The rest of the team had a similiar expression. But the red headed girl gave me glare, that felt slightly uncomfortable.

I blushed. Robin smirked at me a little. He looked at the team, then gave them a blank look. "Bye..." he said simply as he carried me to who knows where.

"Robin..where..." but then I trailed off. He gave me a smile. I placed my head on his shoulder, beginning to feel a bit drowsy. I probrably fell asleep like that in his arms.

**...Time Skip...**

**Robins POV**

After Zatanna had fallen asleep, like I had expected. I placed her in my bed and headed back downstairs again. She always fell asleep right after she cried. In the process, I had changed into a white button up shirt and a pair of simple black jeans. I touched my face, making sure my shades were intact.

Artemis and Wally eyed me curiously. "Shes fine..." I assured them. They smiled, nodding at me.

I sat down on the couch, in front of the whole team now. It felt odd, I felt like a criminal scheduled for intorregation.

Then Starfire said the one question I knew everybody would be asking out of all of this:

" Who is she?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I decided I would answer them professionally.

" Zatanna Zatara, magician of the Young Justice Team, daughter to the late Zatara." I said simply.

"Oh, shes more than that" Wally teased. Artemis snickered. I blushed as I turned my head away.

" Her name is...Zatanna?" Starfire asked worriedly.

" Whered you find a hot babe like that?" Beast Boy asked. " Can you give me her number?"

I cackled, which seemed to scare everybody except Artemis and Wally. I forgot they never heard me cackle before. Beast Boy used to have a crush on Artemis, but never moved on even when he found out she had a boyfriend who was Kid Flash. Now he probrably had a crush on Zatanna. Realizing this, I felt a bit possesive over her, but I shook the feeling off.

" Ive actually missed hearing you laugh like that.."

I turned around, finding Zatanna at the top of the stairs. I realized she had changed too. She was now wearing a long white silk dress, that showed off her curves. She walked slowly toward us, her dress billowing behind her. I blushed a little as she caught me staring.

I stood up, walking over to her. I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. I smiled as she blushed at the contact. " Feeling better?"

She nodded, smiling. I smiled back, staring at her blue eyes.

Somebody coughed to get attention. I sighed as I pulled away from her. I smirked though when I interlaced our fingers together as I led her to the team. She blushed lightly, smiling at me again. I realized that smile was one of my favorites.

" Zatanna, meet the potential future Young Justice team members, Teen Titans for now." I motioned to them with my free hand.

**Zatannas POV**

Robin motioned to the dark headed girl, with the pale skin. " Raven"

Then he motioned to the green haired and skinned boy I met earlier. He came up to me myself. " Beast Boy, nice to meet you hot stuff." I blushed furiously as he winked at me. From the corner of my eyes I saw Robin grimace.

Then the half robotic looking boy came up to me. " Cyborg, nice to meet you." I nodded, smiling.

Then Robin motioned for the red headed girl to come near me. She looked at me, eyieng me up and down. Then she gave me a dissaproving look.

" Starfire" she said simply.

I bowed a little, then waved at them sweetly. " Its nice to meet all of you."

But then I frowned as I let go of Robins hand. He looked at me, obviously a little hurt at the rejection. " I have to go now." I said as I looked at him.

He frowned at me. " Zee.." he whispered.

I smiled a little at him. I placed my hand on his cheek, ignoring the glare I got from Starfire. I kissed his cheek lightly, blushing furiously as I did so.

" Thank you.." I said simply. He stared at me, obviously surprised. But then a small blush crept onto his face. I started to walk away, heading for the Zeta tubes.

" Wait, Zatanna!" I turned around to find Artemis and Wally standing beside me.

"Why not stay with us for now?" Wally suggested. My eyes widened at the suggestion. I thought about it for a moment, but then shook my head slowly. Starfire obviously disliked me, she keeped glaring at me.

" Maybe its not the best idea.." I said.

" Come on.." Artemis insisted.

Then I felt a pull on my arm. I turned around to find Robin looking at me intently. " Stay.." he said simply.

" Robin, I..."

" Please..." he begged, cutting me off. " Stay with me.." he whispered.

" I..." he cut me off again, but this time by pressing his lips onto mine. My eyes fluttered closed as my heart started beating cupped my cheek gently, bringing me closer. His mouth opened as he licked my lips. I let him in, not fighting it at all. I brought my hands to his chest, clutching his shirt with both hands. He tilted his head, kissing me even deeper.

I sighed, breathless as he slowly pulled away, his lips lingering on mine for a moment longer before he pulled away completely.

I was completely in a daze, totally ignoring the stares we got from everybody I blushed furiously as I realized what just happened.

He groaned as I lost my hands in his hair, bringing him in to kiss me again. I pressed myself againt him as his hands went down to my waist, wrapping them securely around me. After for who knows how long, I pulled away a little to see his smiling face. I smiled back at him, blushing like a complete idiot as I did so.

" Im taking that as a yes" he said. I giggled, placing my head on the crook of his neck. That was our first and second kiss, inside the same minute. I was absolutely blown away.

I heard cheers and whistles, coming mostly from Wally and Artemis. We both laughed, pulling away from eachother to face the others, but still leaving our fingers intertwined together.

"Finally!" Wally exclaimed, fist pumping the air.

" Its about time!" Artemis agreed, she rolled our eyes at us.

I giggled as Robin smirked at them. " Oh man.." Beast Boy exclaimed. He crossed his arms, pouting. Robin cackled again.

Then he turned to me, a smile on his face. " I love you..." he whispered in my ear.

" I love you..." I said as he kissed my forehead.

" So, your going to stay a little while?" he asked playfully.

I nodded, giggling. " For as long as you want."

He smiled at me, pulling me in close. " How about 'forever' then?"

I nodded, locking my arms around his neck. " Forever?...sounds good" I said happily.


End file.
